Kayla
Personal Information Description Kayla Veronica Alexander is a 9-year-old girl who joined the Friendship Team as the eighth member. When she joined, she started to become Maraya's helper. Appearance Maraya and Friends Kayla is a 9-year-old girl that Maraya met while she was trying to find her ball. When she was first seen in the series, she wore a yellow dressy top with a big, black swirl on the front, along with black leggings and matching black dress shoes with a rose on it. She wore this dressy top in seasons 1 and 2, and then switched to an actual shirt in seasons 3 - 7 and in the series "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past." She has dark brown or black hair that is pulled back in a ponytail with a black scrunchie. In seasons 1 and 2, her hair is a little below her shoulders and when it is pulled back, her ponytail has waves at the end of it. Then in seasons 3 - 6, her hair is longer and wavier. In season 7, her hair is cut back to the hair length that she had in the first two seasons and it is lower. She is the only member of the Friendship Team who is African-American and wears glasses. She has tiny, brown eyes and when she is in the Friendship Team, her cutie necklace is a black swirl that matches the swirl on her shirt. Kayla actually first appears in the episode "The Beginning with Kayla", although she made an earlier appearance as a background character in the episodes "Who's the Loser?" and "My Best Friend Loves Me." Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past Kayla is now a 10-year-old girl in this series. Her appearance is the same as seasons 3 - 6 in the previous series. She is known to not be Maraya's only helper anymore, because Maraya has a second helper named Italy, who has become her helper in the first series called "Maraya and Friends 90's." Maraya and Friends Fairies In this series, Kayla transforms into a fairy first. Her fairy transformation includes a yellow dress with matching yellow and black ribbons wrapped around her legs. Kayla has her hair put in a French braid with an actual black hairbow. She is 11 years old, just like her best friends Maraya, Megan, and Cambrie. My Better Autistic Life Kayla is now 15 years old, just like her friend Maraya. Her appearance is totally different in this series. She wears an unbuttoned red and blue plaid shirt with a white shirt under it. Kayla wears blue jeans and white tennis shoes with her outfit. Her hair is not pulled back anymore and now she wears a hair band over her head. She first appears in the episode "Riding the Bus." Personality Kayla's personality is very hard-working in series 3 and 4. She has a personality that a mom has. When she is in her house, she cooks, cleans, and runs errands. She also loves to hum to herself while doing all of this. Kayla also has a big family. She has two older brothers and sisters who are in their 30's, which makes her the youngest sibling in the Alexander residence. Seen in one episode of "Maraya and Friends", she has a younger cousin named Jai, who is around Kylie's age. And then seen in the episode "The Cousin Talk", she has three older cousins named Courtney, Mia, and Alexis. Her parents were never seen at all in the series. She also has a dog named Poochie and a turtle named Sea Turtle, which she takes care of in the series sometimes when she is in her house. Trivia *Kayla is known to be the youngest helper that Maraya had so far. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Helpers Category:Team Members